juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2013 KING FINALE - SpongeBOZZ vs. 4tune HR prod. by Digital Drama
Beschreibung http://www.facebook.com/SpongeBOZZ http://www.facebook.com/pinkpatrickbang https://www.facebook.com/digitald35 LYRICS: (unkorrigiert von SpongeBOZZ übernommen) dem schwammkopf ist egal wieviele haterblogs fronten / denn ich leg alles in schutt und asche wie dwayne the rock johnson / jetzt gibts auf die fresse bitch wie in nem vin diesel streifen / und wer will mich dran hindern wenn ich nach dem kingtitel greife ?! / - renn vor dem gelben don weg , denn du rappst enorm schlecht , ich zerfetz dich im battlecontest / halt dir magnums und tecs vor den head , nenn mich sponge zu dem goku legende wie dragonball Z / der schwammsajayin - im battleturnier sind nur waschweiber drin / ich muss um den shit zu gewinnen nicht faken ich bin wegen flow,skill und punchlines der king / 4tune dich könnte doch jeder zerficken denn - du kannst ja noch nicht einmal gegen ein paar vbtler gewinnen , die sich die federballklikke nenn' dafür gibts richtigen respekt von mir - du hast es geschafft zu verlieren gegen einen 2 klassigen rapper in einem 3tklassigen rapturnier hater behaupten das jbb wäre nur manipulation / ich nenn es manipulation - wenn du den beat pitcht in deiner qualifikation / heute wird tune eingegraben / denn ich bin durch können im kingfinale , du hast juls ein geblasen / letztes jahr wurdest du grademal halbfinalist gegen den asiaten / und heute wärst du nichteinmal auf dem level von nem hall of shame kandidaten / dieses mal wird nicht dieser tune gewinnen / denn er hat letztes jahr nur durch schiebung gewonnen wie beim sumoringen / der nächste spasti der mich als sun diego beleidigt / wird von patrick bang ,mr crabs und thaddeus beseitigt / jetzt dürfen die groupies dem schwamm ein blasen / tzhä... die nutte fragt eyo was geht ich sag abhängn so wie tunefisch am angelhaken / es ist die gelbe gefahr , so wie nelson und bart , ich bestelle dir penner nen sarg / denn ich lenke den benz und ich lade das gatlinggun-magazin bang aus dem fenster beim fahrn / yo mir twittern girls - penner dur leider nur kiffernerds in hipstar-shirts / denn pussy du bist ein zerbrechlicher lauch mit ner glatze so wie dieser mr. burns / deckung ! denn jetzt macht der schwammgangster welle / du nennst dich zwar nicht mehr terrence skillz doch trotzdem gibts ne bud spencer schelle / der gelbe schwamm den jede pussy liebt / oberkörper kantenförmig doch ich trainier beine nicht - weil man sie im club nicht sieht / was reimebude mann? bikinibottom-mafia cosa nostra / ihr seid nur vorgruppenrapper und wir strecken das krabbenkoka , opfer ! / ihr zieht durch gerollte fünfer-scheine beim splash das / pepp was ich euch für den preis von weißem vercheckt hab / sponge zu dem boss , gun zu dem shot - ich habe die schwammaura , nutte ! / du nur die schwanzsaugeraura wie ne warschauernutte / groupiefotze , tolles foto auf dem splash mit kollegah / gegen sein bizeps sahst du lauch aus wie ein badmintonschläger / tune du bist ein schäbiger standartspitter mit haarausfall / ich leih mir deine mum und geh als huansohn zum karneval / HÄHÄÄ!!!oder ich leih mir deinen dad und geh als juliensohn zum karneval / HALLO SPONGEBOZZ KANNST DU BITTE NOCHMAL SCHNELL RAPPEN ?! yo der legendäre super-battlesajayin sie nennen mich den gelben son goku komm mit dem rosanen vegeta lade meine genkidama zerstör den planeten nachdem ich dein standartrap zerleg /hol deine kollegen lass dir helfen doch das ändert nichts daran das dich der schwamm im battle schlägt /wie willst du gewinnen man du lappen bist ja nicht mal eine 0 auf meinem kampfkraftmessgerät /kumpel ich zerficke deinen mädchenhaften veggieburgerflow - liefere den leutem mit den unnormalen raps ne mördershow ! mutterficker du machst grade mal ein bisschen cash mit merch durch cro /stürme deine hip hop festivals mit meiner bande dann verpassen wir dir hundesohn prügel /denn du pädophiler vegetarier vergreifst dich gern an minderjährigen und nennst sie junges gemüse / ich dagegen ficke models in nem sexy bikini , wir saufen literweise champus und bestellen martinis /ich chill und baller mir das krabbenkoka währenddessen machst du spinner in deim kinderzimmer ein auf harry houdini /du jammerlappen machst ein dicken haufen in die windeln wenn der mobstergee , auf dich mit shotgun zielt /dich dann zerballert denn du bist nurn kleiner battlerapper der mit zauberkoffern spielt , wie dieser copperfield /yo sie nennen mich den gelben tony montana bikinibottom-bozz ich bin das oberhaupt der bande mutterficker meine member sind alle bis an die zähne bewaffnet bereit zu killen die scene muss sich in acht nehmen ich überschwämme das business gebe keinen fick auf verluste pulle den trigger meiner ak 47 baller damit alle weg komm an die erdoberfläche war schon im blaun' wasser der bozz töte den zauberer von oz mit einem motherfuckin KAME HAME HUANSOHN ! Kategorie:Videos